DQ6 Final Battle Postgame Reports
by Romojr50
Summary: A look back at the final battle of DQ6, as delivered by the sports media.


DQ6 Final Battle Postgame Reports

Disclaimer: Dragon Quest VI does not belong to me. It belongs to Square-Enix.

Gamman: "Hello everyone, this is Daniel Gamman. Well we just got done watching the Final Battle Between Good and Evil. The Heroes of Revelation and the Archfiend faced off with the fate of three different worlds on the line. And boy was it a battle for the ages. So without further ado, let's go to the highlights."

"Here we are at the scenic Dreadlair for the Final Battle. Mortamor's offense starts the battle hot with some intense fire attacks, reducing the Heroes' mage to Ashlynn. Nevan comes off the bench and – KaZING! – resurrects Ashlynn, his first of several on the day. The Heroes set up their offense, Oomph and a nice couple strikes by Prince and Carver. The Archfiend's offense goes on another hot streak, half the Heroes front four down! Nevan off the bench for some more rezzes. Carver delivers a punishing blow and down goes Frasier!"

"But wait a moment – WHAT! – You didn't think it'd be that easy did you! The Archfiend reveals his true form; this battle's just beginning! Mortamor plays some tough D with his Buff spell. But the forecast says throughout the day there'll be wind Gust…Slashes! Ashlynn Oomphs the guys for some more punishment. The Archfiend says, 'Anything you can do I can do just as well!' With the force of an Oomphed hurricane, Mortamor sends Ashlynn to the turf. But then the Heroes bring the Battle of the Storm Winds to an end and the Archfiend is down for good!"

"Or is he? WHAT! Mortamor has a THIRD form! And this time he has multiple targets! Heroes concentrate their offense on the right hand. Mortamor plays solid defense with his Disruptive Wave but it's not enough! Or is it! Ka-ZING! The left hand rezzes the right! And the Heroes are back to square one!"

"Heroes having trouble with Mortamor's spread offense. You have to get up pretty early in the morning to beat the Archfiend! But the Heroes have, and they gathered some morning Yggdrasil Dew! Full health! Prince calls for a concentrated offense on the left hand. Aaaaaand it's good! The left hand goes down. Then – ZING! – the left hand has resurrection spells too! And the heroes are back to square one again."

"Back on offense for the Archfiend. Heroes looking in rough shape. Ashlynn goes down, Carver goes down, Milly in critical health. The Heroes clear off almost the whole bench! Fresh fighters in the mix! Heroes run a spread offense now, try to take the hands down together. But Mortamor knows the best defense is a good offense! Four of eight heroes down with two others in rough shape. This looks like the last gasp for the forces of Humanity. And then…"

"GOOOOOWAAAAIIIIN! The Slime Knight comes in with the sacrifice, bringing the rest of his team back up to full health! And it's a new ball game! Prince keeps up the spread offense, leaving the Archfiend gasping for air. Thin Air! The left hand goes down again. 'Could you give me a hand here?' The right hand goes for the resurrection aaaaaaand it's no good! The Heroes go back to a concentrate offense and there goes the other hand! And Mortamor doesn't have a hand to handstand on!"

"The Heroes set up their defense. Mortamor knows he's running out of time. Desperation offense. The Archfiend lets out dark energy with a horrendous streak but 'Do the Hustle' Milly comes up with the defensive stop. Carver with Oomph and the Metal King Sword. He could! Go! All! The! Way! Yes! Down goes Frasier! The Heroes pull off an incredible come-from-behind victory!"

* * *

Announcer: "This is the Heroe's Postbattle Report brought to you by 101.5 MM. Here is Chris DeCloud and Ben Allen."

DeCloud: "Hello everyone, this is Chris DeCloud. You just listened to the Revelation Heroes knock off the Archfiend Mortamor in the Final Battle Between Good and Evil. I'm here with Ben Allen."

Allen: "Thanks Chris."

DeCloud: "So Ben what do you think were the keys to today's game?"

Allen: "Well the thing that struck me the most was the production from the guys on the bench. We haven't seen anything from the bench since the level 20's. Today you had Nevan with five resurrections, you had Goowain with what I would say was the play of the game. And don't forget Terry and Amos and their offensive contributions."

DeCloud: "Who was player of the game in your opinion?"

Allen: "I would say that goes to player and coach Prince. From a coaching standpoint Prince started with a game plan that didn't work at first, especially on Mortamor's third form, but he made the critical adjustments and brought his team back for a win. From a playing standpoint Prince provided some key offensive effort, especially when they moved to the spread offense, as well as some defensive plays."

DeCloud: "The problem I have with that is, although Prince certainly deserves a lot of credit for making the adjustments, he obviously was not ready for Mortamor's offense in the beginning or his defense at the end and that nearly cost them at times. As far as playing goes, he had that crucial play against the left hand to bring it down for good but other than that he really didn't have many big plays today."

Allen: "So who would you pick for player of the game?"

DeCloud: "I'm going to recognize a defensive effort for this one. My vote goes to Milly. I considered giving it to Nevan and his five resurrections along with other contributions but Nevan still spent most of his time on the bench. Milly was out there most of the time keeping the team alive with her Hustle dance. She also had some good buffs and a resurrection herself, not to mention that Yggdrasil Dew use."

Allen: "That's a good pick. Really it's hard to recognize one single player or offense versus defense at all with a battle like what we just saw."

DeCloud: "Yeah every player was needed out there today. We're going to go to a quick commercial break but when we come back we'll have a word with player and coach Prince on his team's victory today. Stay tuned to 101.5 MM, the Revalation Heroes' Magicom Network."

* * *

Man: "I was in a dead end vocation. I wasn't making money, girls thought I was boring, and it was a struggle to get up every morning. Then I went to Alltrades Abbey. Now I'm a merchant and I have enough money to buy anything I want!"

Old Man: "I thought I was useless to the world. I no longer had any useful skills and my wife no longer looked at me the way she used to. Then I went to Alltrades Abbey. Now I'm a beautiful bunny girl and you should see the looks my wife gives me now!"

Jack of Alltrades: "Are you lost on your way through life? Are you lacking the skills and spells you need to be successful? Or are you just ready for a change? You should take a trip to Alltrades Abbey. Our free service is guaranteed to get you where you want to go in life."

Disclaimer: "Alltrades Abbey is not responsible for what people do with their new vocations. Too many vocation changes can lead to seizures, increased time scrolling through skill menus, or hatred of level ups. Do not change vocations if you think you are pregnant."

* * *

Announcer: "We're back with the Heroes' Postgame Report. Here's Chris DeCloud and Ben Allen.

DeCloud: "We're here with Prince, player and coach of the Revelation Heroes. How are you doing Prince?"

Prince: "Heh, I almost didn't make it here Chris."

DeCloud: "That was a close one alright. So Prince, give us an overview of your thoughts on the game."

Prince: "Well first of all I have to give a lot of credit to the Archfiend. He brought his A-Game today and gave us a lot of looks that we weren't used to seeing."

Allen: "Chris was just criticizing you for your coaching against those looks."

Prince: "Oh was he now?"

DeCloud: "I wasn't criticizing, I was just saying that your game plan wasn't completely spot on. We were talking about player of the game and Ben thought you should be based in part on your game plan and I said that there were some spots where your team looked a little unprepared for what the Archfiend threw at you. I made sure to complement your ability to adjust."

Prince (chuckling): "Well that's alright. Our game plan certainly could've been better in some spots. Right off the get go I made a mistake as I had us act a little conservative. I was reasonably sure that Mortamor would have more than one form and so I told my guys to save some energy and MP and the Archfiend was having none of that. He made sure to let us know that his first form was just as dangerous as any other form he might have."

DeCloud: "Well you certainly made the adjustment there. Now I think we're all curious about the end of the fight: Mortamor's third form. What went through your mind at that point?"

Prince: "Oh a lot of things. I know that was another one of my planning mistakes in the beginning of that form, I probably took the worst possible offensive strategy for Mortamor's defense. From my experience it's very rare to have two strong secondary targets that both have healing abilities, especially resurrection. I thought either the two targets would be weak with the possibility of the main body bringing them back or they would be strong but would have no way to return after being defeated. Obviously I was wrong and that really cost us."

Allen: "We were also talking about the production you had from the bench today, something we haven't seen much all season so far. Did you plan that ahead of time or was that an in-game adjustment?"

Prince: "A little of both to be honest. I knew that this fight would be unlike any we'd had so far and so I made sure everyone knew that they could be called on to bring their A-game today and they certainly did. I want to give those guys a lot of credit. They don't get a lot of attention from the media or anything and I called upon them to sacrifice their bodies out there today. They knew what I was planning when I called for an all-out offense there and they didn't flinch or complain or anything. You know, that's what I love about this group. It doesn't matter who gets the glory or the finishing blow or anything like that. We're a team, and we fight as a team and win as a team."

DeCloud: "One last question for you Prince: What do you plan to do now that the season's over and you've saved two worlds?"

Prince: "Well I want to reward my team for a great season so I think the first order of business is a little vacation. We're going to travel both worlds and take in the sights and partake in some celebrations."

DeCloud: "Well you and your team have certainly earned it. Ladies and gentlemen that was Prince of the Revelation Heroes. And that's all the time we have here today. You've been listening to the Heroes' Postgame Report brought to you by 101.5 MM, the Heroes' Magicom Network. This is Chris DeCloud and Ben Allen signing off."


End file.
